prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillian
Jillian is a professional wrestler best known for her tenure as Jillian Hall for the WWE organization. 'Early Career' Jillian made her independent wrestling debut in 1998 under the name Macaela Mercedes. She wresteld for various independent promotions until 2003, when she went to Ohio Valley Wrestling, competing under the name "Jillian Hall". In 2004, she would be signed to a WWE developmental contract. Her OVW time was notable for the storyline where her breast implants had leaked into her brain, causing her to become a heel. She managed the Blonde Bombers and went on a spree of blinding people with rubbing alcohol. 'WWE Career' In 2005, Jillian made her WWE debut as a "fixer" for the tag team MNM. This was a notable time as she had a giant thing on her face. She would help get MNM a shoot for SmackDown magazine, and would help Melina defeat Torrie Wilson. Jillian was also approached by former WWE Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield to help him fix his appearance after he lost to Rey Mysterio. She was also in a feud with Stacy Keibler at the time, defeating Stacy in her final match on Velocity. She agreed to become JBL's image consultant and ended up having the growth eaten off of her face by the Boogeyman. JBL would use her practically as a human shield during this time. While managing JBL, he won the United States Championship from Chris Benoit at WrestleMania 22. In April 2006, JBL fired Jillian Hall after he was dissatisfied with a title celebration party she had set up for him and after she accidentally slammed a cage door on his head. After being fired, she became a face, and turned against MNM, defeating Melina at Judgment Day. Throughout 2006, teamed with Ashley Massaro, Jillian would feud with Kristal Marshall and Michelle McCool. At The Great American Bash she would compete in a bra and panties match that was won by Ashley Massaro. Throughout the end of 2006, she was used sporadically in lingerie and dance competitions. In 2007, Jillian turned heel again, turning on Ashley Massaro after becoming jealous of the attention Ashley received after doing Playboy. During this time, her singer gimmick was introduced, where she would sing terribly at any given chance. Annoyed by Hall's singing and coming to the defense of Ashley Massaro, Jillian found herself feuding with Michelle McCool. She defeated Michelle McCool, but McCool wound end up on top. In the summer of 2007, Jillian went to Monday night Raw. She teamed with Melina to defeat Mickie James and Candice Michelle in her first match. She also feuded with Lilian Garcia over who the better singer was. She competed in a ten Divas tag team match at Survivor Series, ''but lost. For part of 2008, Jillian was mainly the enforcer of Melina. She competed in a Divas tag team match at ''Backlash, which she won. She also began feuding with Mickie James and Kelly Kelly, using Layla and Katie Lea Burchill to face them in tag matches. She also feuded with Kelly separately. In January 2009, Jillian aligned with Beth Phoenix to feud with Kelly Kelly and Melina. They would win matches thanks to the interference of Beth's biggest fan, Rosa Mendes. She would take a hiatus until the summer of 2009, defeating Mickie James and Gail Kim upon her return. In October 2009, Jillian won her first Divas Championship, a title that she only held for a couple of minutes before losing it to the returning Melina. Afterwards, Jillian announced that she was taking a break from in-ring competition to become a trainer for OVW. From there Jillian's contract just ran out, and they never renewed it. 'Also Known As' *Macaela Mercedes 'Signature and Finishing Moves' *Cartwheel Elbow Drop *Blonde Buster *Hot Shot *High Note *Fender Bender *Jillian Elbow *Moonsault 'Wrestlers Managed' *MNM *John "Bradshaw" Layfield *The Blonde Bombers *Melissa Coates Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling Category:Divas Champion